


Chased by a snake

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Charloe - Fandom, Revolution (TV)
Genre: A snake chasing me every time, F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: This is a poem inspired by Monroe's nightmares about a snake chasing him.





	

There’s a snake in my dream

Secretly  
Slithering  
Staring

I stare back  
it hisses at me

I run away  
it chases me

I jump in the water  
it swims

No escape from this nightmare  
No escape from this reality  
No escape from this republic

I hear a hiss

An arrow slicing through the darkness  
Lips quivering in the darkness  
Eyes staring through the darkness

She walks through me

I am a ghost  
I am a ruin  
I am a nightmare

Her knife glimmers

Another hiss  
Another slice  
And my heart thudding

She turn around and peers at me

I am alive  
I am whole  
I am real

Her wet hands holding mine  
Her warm breath holding mine  
Her defiant gaze holding mine

I blink

The clearing is empty  
My heart is empty  
but my hands are full

nestled in my palms  
soaking into my palms  
entrusted into my palms

There’s a heart

With every beat,  
it stretched

With every beat,  
it seeps out blood

With every beat,  
it burns my hands

Too big for snake  
Too small for a kingdom  
Big enough and small enough for a woman

A perfect fit for a hunter  
A perfect note for an epilogue  
A perfect moment to wake up

Sweaty  
Heart pouding  
Where am I?

Not in my grand presidential bed  
Not in my small military bed  
Not in my colorful childhood bed

On the ground  
In the dirt  
in the rubbles

Of a kingdom I built  
Of a nightmare I weaved  
Of a hope I crushed

Utter darkness  
Utter destruction  
Utter end

And yet,

The heart entrusted to me  
still beats

The heart entrusted to me  
still weeps

The heart entrusted to me  
still seeps

Blood seeping into my pores  
Blood coursing through my veins  
Blood resurging my heart

A shiver  
A whisper  
A quiver

Am I still dreaming?

Is it a snake?  
Is it an assassin?  
Is it solitary insanity?

Bass, she calls me  
Bass, she holds me  
Bass, she urges me.

I am not dreaming.

Charlotte, I call her.  
Charlotte, I hold her.  
Charlotte, I urge her.

Walk away  
Run away  
Break away

Before the snake comes back to life  
Before the snake slithers back to you  
Before the snake slides around your neck

The snake that chased me  
The snake that I feared  
The snake that I became

Fingers in my hair  
Lips on my forehead  
Heart against mine

No running  
No slithering  
No screaming

Only silence  
Only stillness  
Only solace.

**Author's Note:**

> I had promised myself to not write any fanfiction until I was done with my novel. But they won't leave me alone.. They creep in my mind, every time I need to use it for someone else.
> 
> Also, I have nothing against punctuation.. It just gets in the way of my poem's rhythm.


End file.
